


the center cannot hold

by goddesspharo



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesspharo/pseuds/goddesspharo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fallacy of man is that he thinks he is the chess master instead of the pawn.</i>
</p><p>or: six things that never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the center cannot hold

**1.**

 

Jimmy Fallon lies, but when was the last time Jimmy Fallon took a physics class? He reads from a cue card like a rented puppet for Masrani because he doesn't know any better. Later, when the tragedy on Isla Nublar is all anyone can talk about, Jimmy's agent advises him to maintain a distance because there are not enough lip sync battles with Emma Stone to chase away the stench of his video playing on a loop while two kids literally got shredded by a homegrown monster.

 

Aluminum oxynitride has military applications because dinosaurs have not been weaponized yet. There is a difference between a fifty caliber bullet and the genetically modified teeth of a hybrid predator born in test tubes containing a bit of this, a dash of that. In the months that follow, Masrani Global insists that the gyrospheres were as safe as they needed to be.

 

"We had no reason to test it against that asset at the time of the incident," the company's eight-hundred-dollars-an-hour lawyer spins to C-SPAN. It is perhaps the only truth he tells that day. Who could have known that the Indominus Rex would create a fault line along the glass with its claw or that by the time his jaw clasped around the sphere, it would shatter like it was made of spun sugar?

 

(There are other things that they do not know: Gray counts teeth until all he sees is red, red, so much red. Zach's phone lasts as long as it takes for his aunt's calls to go to voicemail four times. When Claire finds the remnants of the gyrosphere, there are no footprints to propel her to keep fighting.)

 

 

 

**2.**

 

The Navy trains Owen to be a killer; once he gets out, he trains killers to be something else. He holds his clicker in the air and barters dead animals for loyalty. The raptors run through his hoops and Owen stops seeing ghosts when he closes his eyes. But the fallacy of man is that he thinks he is the chess master instead of the pawn. Playing God is like a drug and, once achieved, it is difficult to relinquish. When the new kid turns his back on the cage, InGen does not hesitate to shoot the raptors on sight.

 

 

 

**3.**

 

When Owen asks if she wants to consult in the bungalow, Claire rolls her eyes, smirks, and grabs a fistful of his henley to pull him into her orbit. His fingers find their way past the hem of her white skirt and up the back of her thigh, but Claire's hand stops him before he goes any higher and she loses her willpower.

 

"I'm here on business."

 

"That has never stopped you before," he replies with a grin. Owen's lips go for that sensitive spot on her earlobe, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear because he has never been above playing dirty. She can feel her resolve breaking and she hates it, but not enough to make him stop what he's doing.

 

"Mr. Masrani wants you to inspect the paddock for vulnerabilities."

 

"I love it when you talk shop," he mouths against her neck.

 

"I have a meeting in two hours," she groans. "I'm setting an alarm on my—"

 

His hips press against hers as Owen grabs her phone and tosses it somewhere inside the living room. The bungalow door closes shut against their shared weight, which Owen seems to take as a sign to push the blazer off her shoulders—

 

"Watch it, that's Hermès!"

 

"It'll class up my floor."

 

—and fumble with the buttons of her blouse. He leaves a streak of grease in his wake, clearly relishing the opportunity to mark her so she shoots him an icy glare and calls him an insensitive prick. When Owen sucks a hickey against her neck like a goddamn teenager, Claire gives him a half-hearted shove away from her, immediately missing the contact of his warm body against her own. Owen's eyes flicker with want and it's almost too much for Claire to handle, but then he smiles and she can practically feel the bottom drop out of her stomach. Normally, this is the point where Claire would storm out of what passes for his home and leave him to figure out what to do about his blue balls, but he had been doing such amazing things with his tongue before she stopped him that Claire finds herself rooted to the spot and tugging up on his shirt to get to his belt.

 

While Claire allows herself this one distraction, her phone buzzes amidst a pile of clothes with increasingly worried texts from Zara, two emails from shareholders, and a dozen frantic calls from Vivian about a deadly incident in the Indominus paddock, a loose asset, and mass hysteria.

 

 

 

**4.**

 

Simon manages to radio for help to Isla Nublar before his helicopter goes down so by the time Claire lures the Tyrannosaurus Rex to fight for them, the US government already has a fighter plane zeroing in on the island. From that high up, it's too hard to tell bad dinosaur from worse dinosaur so they drop the missile without prejudice and congratulate themselves on eradicating another disaster when both monsters are down after the smoke clears.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

Claire picks up the rifle in one fluid movement, hits the pterosaur like she's aiming for the nosebleed section, and then empties a round until it is more than dead. Afterwards, Claire starts to talk to Owen and asks if he's stunned into silence, the bright sun blinding her as she tries to make him out amongst the sea of people running past them and mighty wings flapping over her. It isn't until she hears Zach yelling behind her that she finally drops the rifle, shields her eyes with her hands, and realizes that Owen's neck is bent at an unnatural angle.  
  


Later, Alan Grant tells NPR that pterosaurs can reach speeds up to seventy five miles per hour once in the air.

 

 

 

**6.**

 

Lowery takes the Jurassic World job out of college because he has student loan payments to make and neither Google nor Apple will give him an interview. Masrani Global gives their employees decent insurance and pays for a round trip to the states once a year, but he definitely doesn't make enough money to willingly stay behind during a DEFCON 1 situation so when Vivian asks him if he's getting on the last helicopter with her, he's already got his favorite collectibles in one hand and the remnants of his Big Gulp in the other.

 

There is no one left in the control room to open paddock nine when the time finally comes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
